Śpiewam teraz a Rzym płonie
by NiinaX
Summary: Spoilery do 3x06; tekst pisany na 11 fikaton na multifandom pl


**Śpiewam teraz a Rzym płonie**

To sny cię zdradzają.

Kiedy nie śpisz twój, umysł jest trzeźwy, masz nad nim prawie pełną kontrolę. Potrafisz wyłączyć pewne myśli, zapomnieć, odizolować się od niebezpiecznych obrazów, które podsuwa wyobraźnia. Patrzysz więc na Damona i przywołujesz na twarz uśmiech, delikatny i łagodny uśmiech, który ukrywa to wszystko, co czujesz naprawdę, a czego się wstydzisz. Nienawidzisz się za to.

Ale w snach jest inaczej. Emocje ukrywane za dnia, atakują nocą. Są potężne – widzisz wtedy siebie z Damonem, widzisz jak go całujesz, czujesz jego ciało i zapach, szepczesz jego imię, kochasz się z nim. A potem budzisz się z jękiem i robisz wszystko, by wymazać z umysłu senne obrazy.

Pozostajesz jednak spokojna i opanowana. Kiedyś to przerażało, ale teraz już nie. Przywykłaś.

(już żadnych łez)

- Naucz mnie walczyć – mówisz do Damona i odnajdujesz w jego wzroku zdziwienie. – Bronić się.

- Eleno, nie pozwolę by ktoś cię skrzywdził – odpowiada i podchodzi bliżej. – Jesteś ze mną bezpieczna.

Oddychasz głębiej i zamykasz na chwilę oczy, by odzyskać spokój. Damon stoi zdecydowanie za blisko, niemal czujesz jego zapach.

- Czuję się bezbronna - mówisz. – Całkowicie bezbronna. Nienawidzę tego uczucia. Po prostu mnie naucz podstawowej obrony.

Damon patrzy uważne, a potem niespodziewanie przyciąga cię do siebie i przytula mocno. Czujesz jego oddech przy swoim uchu, twoja nieugięta jak dotąd kontrola zaczyna się chwiać.

(chcieliśmy poznać to co najgorsze, chcieliśmy by podniesiono zasłonę z naszych oczu)

- Twoje ciosy muszą być silniejsze, Eleno. – Damon trzyma worek treningowy, w który uderzasz. – Musisz być bardziej agresywna, musisz czuć potrzebę zadania ciosu.

Przestajesz uderzać.

- Nie potrafię – mówisz ze złością. – Nie potrafię tego poczuć.

Damon odrzuca worek treningowy i chwyta twoją dłoń, przykładając ją sobie do klatki piersiowej. Próbujesz ją wyrwać, ale on trzyma mocno. Dotyk pali, a twoja kontrola chwieje się po raz kolejny.

- Czujesz to? – Damon prawie szepcze. – Musisz uderzać tak by poczuć.

Puszcza cię ściąga koszulkę. Za chwilę znów przyciska do siebie twoją dłoń, a ty czujesz, że drżysz. Nie możesz nic powiedzieć, bo zaschło ci w gardle. Tylko patrzysz.

- Uderz mnie najmocniej jak potrafisz w to miejsce, które masz teraz pod dłonią – mówi. – Nie jesteś w stanie zrobić mi krzywdy. Po prostu uderz.

Uderzasz tak mocno, że chwiejesz się na miękkich nogach i upadasz na niego całym ciałem. On chwyta cię mocno i przez moment wasze usta się stykają. Twoje piersi są przyciśnięte do jego nagiej klatki piersiowej, czujesz jak twardnieją ci sutki, a on nadal trzyma cię bardzo mocno. Słyszysz jego pogłębiony oddech.

Nie wierzysz, że to właśnie się dzieje.

(to jak uderzasz we mnie swoim ciałem przypomina mi że żyję)

Rozczesujesz swoje długie włosy przed lustrem, zastanawiając się, czy dziś znów będziesz śnić, gdy nagle spinasz wszystkie mięśnie z przerażenia. Ktoś przyciska cię do siebie od tyłu, czujesz dłoń na swoim brzuchu i oddech przy uchu.

- Damon, co ty robisz? – pytasz łamiącym się głosem, i czujesz, że druga dłoń odsuwa ci włosy z szyi, by mieć do niej lepszy dostęp.

- Przyszedłem, by powiedzieć ci dobranoc – mruczy i delikatnie muska wargami odsłoniętą szyję.

Słyszysz cichy jęki dopiero po chwili zdajesz sobie sprawę, ze to ty. Nogi masz jak z waty, gdyby cię nie podtrzymywał, upadłabyś.

- Damon, co ty robisz? – pytasz po raz kolejny, ale on wyczuwa jak chętne i gorące jest twoje ciało, nie ma w tobie żadnego oporu.

- Zamierzam cię pocałować – mówi, gwałtownie cię obracając.

Kiedy wasze usta się spotykają, po prostu go całujesz. Zarzucasz mu ręce na szyję i całujesz go, jesteś tak rozpalona, że nic nie może cię powstrzymać przed tym, by przesuwać językiem po jego wargach, gryźć i wbijać paznokcie w jego ramiona. Damon oddaje ci ten pocałunek, z taką pasją, że masz wrażenie, że za chwilę eksplodujesz.

Potem czujesz jego język na swojej szyi, wargami wyznacza drogę od ucha aż po sam dekolt. Z twoich ust znów wydobywa się jęk.

To chyba sprawia, że Damon zamiera, gwałtownie odpycha cię od siebie, patrzy przeciągle, z iskrą przerażenia w oczach i zostawia cię samą. Z tym nieugaszonym pożądaniem, które budzi co noc w twoich snach.

Nie wierzysz, że teraz to się dzieje naprawdę.

(pozwól mi rozpuścić cię językiem jak kostkę cukru)

Nie wiesz, co powinnaś zrobić. Miotasz się jak szalona, nie potrafiąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Czekasz. Pragniesz, żeby przyszedł i skończył to co zaczął wczoraj, a jednocześnie wiesz, że kochasz tylko Stefana. To niszczy cię od środka, ale nie potrafisz uwolnić się od wspomnienia tego języka, tego zapachu i tych ust.

Rozpaczliwie potrzebujesz jego dotyku. Jednocześnie wiesz, że on potrzebuje czegoś innego.

Przychodzi wieczorem.

Wstrzymujesz oddech, gdy podchodzi do ciebie, nie wiesz co masz powiedzieć i nie wiesz, co on ma zamiar zrobić. Może cię teraz zabić, nie będziesz się bronić. To by ułatwiło sprawę. Teraz i tak jesteś na granicy autodestrukcji.

Ale Damon po prostu bierze cię w ramiona bez słów i niesie w kierunku łóżka. Wstrzymujesz oddech, jesteś tak podniecona, że chciałabyś krzyczeć, by wziął cię natychmiast. Jednocześnie twoje serce wciąż należy do Stefana.

Kiedy kładzie cię na łóżku i zrzuca koszulkę, a potem patrzy na ciebie wzrokiem, w którym widzisz kochanka, czujesz się w obowiązku, by powiedzieć to głośno.

- Damon pragnę cię – mówisz. Zamykasz oczy, bo nie możesz znieść jego wzroku. – Damon, kocham Stefana. Moje serce należy do niego, zawsze tak będzie. Ale pragnę cię.

Zdajesz sobie sprawię, że zabrzmiało to jak bełkot. Nie powiedziałaś w swoim życiu nic bardziej nielogicznego.

- Wiem – odpowiada. – I chciałabym cię teraz bardzo zranić, ale nie potrafię. Cały dzień próbowałem wygrać ze sobą, z tobą, z tym wszystkim. Nie potrafię. Dlatego tu jestem.

Patrzysz na niego, ale w twoim wzroku nie ma już przerażenia. To wszystko musi się stać.

- A więc pocałuj mnie teraz.

I Damon to robi. Całuje cię, rozpala językiem, zdziera z ciebie ubranie, zaspokaja potrzeby twojego ciała, które tylko on mógł zaspokoić. Czujesz go w sobie, po twoich żyłach rozlewa się żar, krzyczysz.

Twoim ciałem wstrząsa dreszcz orgazmu, i nareszcie znika to napięcie towarzyszące ci i w dzień i w nocy przez te wszystkie dni, tygodnie, miesiące.

Patrzysz na Damona i w jego oczach oprócz cielesnej przyjemności widzisz dużo więcej. Nie chcesz tego widzieć, więc zamykasz swoje i wplatasz dłonie w jego włosy, przyciągając go do pocałunku.

(przeczytaliśmy tylną okładkę książki, wiemy, co ma się stać)

Będziemy zbawieni pojedynczo i każdy zapłaci za swoje winy sam. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, dlatego budząc się rano i widząc Damona w swoim łóżku niczego nie żałujesz. Przyjdzie czas, że odpowiesz za wszystko.

Pozwalasz mu więc, by przytulił cię do siebie i zamykasz oczy, by spróbować jeszcze zasnąć. Granicę własnej autodestrukcji i tak już przekroczyłaś.

(wszyscy idziemy do przodu, nikt z nas się nie cofa)


End file.
